


Her Words

by derelover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Delena, F/M, I literally hurt myself writing this but oh well, look they're my favorite otp ever and always will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derelover/pseuds/derelover
Summary: Delena one-shot takes place after Silas' mind control of Elena. This scene has always bothered me. We all know how meaningful the summer between season 4 and 5 was very important to Delena’s relationship and for Elena to just downgrade it the way she did, it broke my heart so I’m fixing it.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Her Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to the owners.  
> Hope you like it! I'm literally just posting the few fanfics I have written here lol. Currently working on something else but not TVD.

Damon stares emotionlessly at the blazing flames of the Salvatore fireplace with that sweet voice plaguing his mind. _While I’ve been rolling around with you. A self-proclaimed serial killer. While I’ve been rolling around with you. A self-proclaimed serial killer. While I’ve been rolling around with you…_

He closed his cerulean blue eyes, trying to block out the pang of pain that bursts into his heart every time he hears _her_ voice say those words.

_She couldn’t have meant them_ , he tells himself fiercely. Because it’s _them_. They are _real._

_While I’ve been rolling around with you._

Damon is used to the way people see him. A man-slut. Someone, by definition, sleeps with multiple girls, goes from woman to woman, no strings attached.

He has always been content with this facade because he didn’t want anyone to know the weak person he was before, pre-vampirism. A fool blindly looking for love anywhere he could find it, even with a terrible woman like Katherine Pierce. He was content because women were attracted to him for it, the danger, the sex appeal, and he could hide behind that irresistible smirk, take the girl home, and forget. Forget the emptiness, loneliness, anger, guilt, everything. Just be _content._

_Until her._

Damon had met her at the height of his miserable existence. He was out for his daily feeding to anyone stupid enough to walk alone at night. He was also full of hope for the first time in, well, _forever_ . He thought he was going to get Katherine back until he actually saw her _not in a tomb_. But no, it was actually some girl with Katherine’s face. 

But she wasn’t just _some girl_ . She would be the girl to change him, to give him purpose, to give him every possible emotion he _can_ feel. And while he felt these things for her, she felt them for his brother. 

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t _used_ to this. Stefan was always the favorite of the pair. If anyone knows that, it’s Damon. But he just thought if he could feel this much _love_ towards someone, how could it not be returned? 

That question was finally answered the way it was supposed to be on the day of her graduation, she _did_ return those overwhelming emotions. And he was _happy._

The best summer of his life. All he remembers is _so much love_ . It was this current that swept him every day. The fact that _she_ chose _him_ . And every time they made love, he regretted ever touching anyone else. He knew everyone before her was meaningless. _He was rolling around with them_.

Damon knows this is why her words cut him so deep. He supposed, her words always evoked emotions he always thought he had no capability of feeling.

_So what do you want?_

Awestruck.

_I love Stefan, it’s always going to be Stefan!_

Heartbreak.

_Damon, I’m your friend._

Confusion.

_I like you now, just the way you are._

Disbelief.

_I- I don’t know._

Frustration.

_What’s that face?_

Happiness.

_And you, so afraid that it wasn't real, well guess what? It wasn't._

Despair.

_I’m not sorry I’m in love with you! I love you, Damon. I love you-_

Euphoric.

_Promise me this is forever!_

Real contentment.

And now…

_While I’ve been rolling around with you._

Defeat.

At first, he was confused that she would degrade their time together like this but after seeing her rescue Stefan…

He realizes she never saw their summer as anything more than “rolling around”. She’s going back to him. To Stefan, to safety, someone who isn’t him. He slams his glass of whiskey down.

_A self-proclaimed serial killer._

Damon supposed he was joking when he told her he was a serial killer. But isn’t that what he truly _is_ ? He killed another Whitemore the very summer he was supposed to be _different_. Maybe he would never change. Perhaps this is the only way she sees him. A serial killer, a monster….

“Damon?” She tentatively calls out.

_Elena._

She enters the Salvatore parlor with caution. Ever since they came back with Stefan, Damon has been giving the cold shoulder and she isn’t exactly sure why. Was it because Stefan was back and he’s worried she’ll go back to him? Or something else? 

Elena left Stefan to rest in the other room, so she knew she had time to confront Damon until she had to tend to Stefan. She sees Damon’s back tense at her voice, and relaxes once again, without a spare glance back at her. _He was beautiful._

She should be used to this… need her heartbeat has to pick up every time she looks at him. Elena has always been struck with his beauty, inside and out. But right now, she cannot tell what he is thinking on the inside.

“Damon?” She says again.

  
“Is Stefan okay?” His rough voice startles her. Not because he asked about his brother’s well being. It was his _tone._ She heard no emotion in it. Damon always had such...impassioned emotion to his words to her, even in the beginning. The only time he spoke to her this way was when he was feeling hurt and wanted to hide it from her.

“Yes, I put him in the other room, he should wake up soon.” Damon nods absentmindedly without turning away from the fire. “Damon, what’s wrong?” To her surprise, he snorts and because of her new vampire hearing, she hears him whisper under his breath, “What _isn’t_ wrong?” Elena flinches, ”Why are you being like this?”

Damon finally turns toward her and shrugs. “Just realized what a mistake this summer has been.”

Elena rears back as if he'd slapped her. Why would he…”Why?” She feels the tears stream down her face before she’s even realized she started crying. “Because you think it is.” Her frantic thoughts of why come to a halt. “What the _hell_ are you talking about?!” She was bewildered once again. 

Suddenly, he charges towards her in anger. “Don’t do _that._ Do not act like you don’t remember. If you think our time together was so _meaningless_ and you’re with a _serial killer_ , then why don’t we just…” He trails off as if his next words would cause him physical pain. “....break up.”

Elena shakes her head, tears rapidly rolling down her face. “I never said those things! I love you, Damon.” He scoffs at the same time she can feel her heart breaking. “If you loved me, you would have never said those things!” She screamed in frustration. “I don’t even _remember_ saying that!!” Damon rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, Elena, the words, while 'I’ve been rolling around with a self-proclaimed serial killer', doesn’t ring any bells?” 

Elena blinks. Did she say that? Elena digs deep into her memories of today and suddenly _she remembers_ . She gasps as more tears fill her brown orbs when she recalls the _broken_ look in his eyes after she said them. But then she realizes it wasn’t her at all. When Silas was controlling her mind, she was aware of what she was doing. It didn’t feel the same way compulsion did. There was no soothing voice telling her what to do. Instead, she just had this….white noise blocking out her control and this _need_ to give Silas what he wanted. She was ordered to have blind rage and...say the most hurtful things she could think of to get information out of Damon. Elena was angry that someone could make her do this to someone she loved. And not just someone. _Damon._

Elena was shocked out of her thoughts when Damon starts to leave the room. “Damon!” She calls out desperately. 

Damon tries, he really does, to ignore her and leave it. He can’t be with her if she isn’t _all in_ with him. Because that’s all he’s ever wanted. But her damn _voice_ , no matter how much pain it causes him, he gets pulled right back in. He’s convinced that he's a true masochist. 

  
He turns around to face beautiful form. “It wasn’t me who said those horrible things.” Damon shook his head, it was _her_ voice who said them. “Damon, this summer has been the _best_ summer of my life. I’ve never felt _so much_ as I have with you. It was _not_ rolling around. You mean everything to me.”

Elena tried to say everything with as much conviction as possible, believing the words with all her being. But then she saw his expression. It was the same one as _Maybe that’s the problem_ . It was heartbreakingly _giving up_.

Damon wanted to believe her words but who's to say she won’t feel the exact opposite the next day, or next week, or fifty years from now. He turned away, determined. He was ending this before it was too late. Before it means too much. He subconsciously tries to forget that it already does.

When Damon goes to leave again, Elena collapses on the ground. “Please don’t give up on us.” She whispers. Damon wouldn’t have heard her if it wasn’t for his supernatural hearing. He closes his eyes in pain. “There’s nothing to fight for.” Before Damon even takes his first step, Elena angrily vamp speeds in front of him. “How dare you insult everything about us?! That’s all we’ve _ever_ done! Fight for each other! We always survive, remember?! I _told_ you it wasn’t _me_ and we never lie to each other either. It was Silas’ mind control. Or did you seriously forget he was the one who got us into this mess in the first place?!” 

By the time her passionate speech was finished, she was no longer crying and breathing heavily. She softened when she saw Damon’s bewildered expression. “ _I. Love. You._ Damon.” She searched his face, hoping she had gotten through to him.

“This doesn’t change the fact you know I’m a serial killer. You know what kind of person I am, so why be with me?” He sees Elena chuckle in disbelief. “Did you not listen to anything I said the first night we got together? I told you’ve been a horrible person but I love you anyway.” Damon shakes his head in disgust. “And look where that’s gotten you.” 

Elena sighed and rubbed her face in exhaustion. “But I never told you why I love you in spite of what you’ve done. You’re beautiful. Smart, loyal, you love so strongly that its consuming, you accept that person the way you want them to accept you, unconditionally. And that’s the way I love you. I know you have made mistakes, but who _hasn’t?_ I’ve made mistakes of killing people, hurting the people I love, and everything else that makes me _human_. We do things we regret and we learn from them.”

Damon is in awe of her. This woman manages to take all of his insecurities and turns them into something beautiful. He will never have enough words to express how much he loves her. He panics when he sees her start to leave herself. So he catches her wrist and crushes her to him until they are, body to body chest to chest, and heart to hearts beating frantically against one another. They breathlessly stare into each other eyes, warm brown to ocean blue and they can’t believe they ever considered being apart. “I love you, Elena.” He waits for her response with bated breath. Would she still love him after all the confusion and doubt? But then she smiles and says, ”I love you too, Damon.” He smiles back, and passionately kisses her.

_Their summer was meaningful and they were human._


End file.
